Forbidden secrecy
by PureMindedNot
Summary: To love another even if it’s considered Taboo. How will these relationships grow… Daisuke sudden change of heart for Satoshi. Dark suddenly trap with a psycho blonde Krad…& Some very anger family and friends
1. “Dust off the cobwebs 2 feel better

**Forbidden Secrecy**

**To love another even if its consenter Taboo. How will these relationships grow….Daisuke sudden change of heart for Satoshi. Dark suddenly trap with a psycho blonde (Krad)…. & some very anger friends & family members.**

**Arthur notes: Hey ya'll this story is going to have some mild cussing and sexual activity **

**So I have rated it a pg-16, if you don't like stories about guys getting together for e.i. (DaiXSato) and (KradXDark). **

**Arthur notes: Please go easy on me. I'm just a lonely apple picker LOL J/P J **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1 **__**"Dust off the cob-webs2 feel better" **_

_**I**_t began as a very cold and drearily weekend. Daisuke had on his light blue pajamas he was biting harshly on his pen cap. The young teen's hair was wild and tangled in the back, from him sleeping half the day away. Daisuke was sitting Indian style on his bed inhis dim lit room **(The lights was hurting his eyes)** working on some math homework, that Takeshi brought over from yesterday. The red head wasn't feeling well enough to go to school yesterday or today. _I hate math homework why does it always have to be math homework! Damn teacher, what and complete ass!_ Daisuke tossed his homework on the ground and sniggle up with a near by pillow.

"Daisuke-kun, sweetie I made you some soup!"

"Mom, can you knock before bursting in!" Cried Daisuke. He never could do anything without his mom barging in unannounced.

"Awww, come on there's nothing that you can hide from me heh." I_ already know about your wet dreams, boners, and secret decriers….._

Emiko had a large orange bowl of chicken noodle soup in hand. Warm steam was dancing on top of the large orange bowl of mushy chicken. The soup smell quickly felled Daisuke nostril's which made him want to throw up. Emiko placed the warm bowl down on Dai's new computer desk that he got from passing and hellish boot camp, that his mother and grandfather put him through. **(He had to because they're total FIT freaks).**

"There you go. Now eat every bite so you can feel better and not miss anymore school. Oh and I'm going to the market for some more rice and fish, so if you need anything just call grandpa he'll be down stairs alright, bye sweetie."

Daisuke nodded his head, as if he was actually paying attention to his energetic mothers babbling. He was planning a good way to poison his math teacher Mrs. Tomino.

Emiko gave the day dreaming Dai an innocent smile, while slowly closed the bedroom door behind her.

Daisuke lay back down on his twin size mattress. The red head painfully closed his reddish brown eyes, unconsciously putting his thumb in his mouth **(Don't worry it's not going to happen often).** Dai hated being sick that's why a sigh of frustration escaped from the corner of his mouth. _Oh wow I feel awful. Maybe if I take a short nap I'll feel better, sooner then later_.

During the sicken red heads beauty sleep (**Thumb still firmly place in mouth)** the weather started to finally clear.

"Hey cousin wake-up! Daisuke-kun waaaaake… up, I have some Nyquil for ya!" Called a familiar voice.

The overly tired red head open his eyes; he took a deep breath then released it.

"Because- I'm-sick,-I-waz-sheeping-ya-knowz!" He was annoyed at his cousin Dark. Daisuke stated his opinion in and all too bitchy way **(Thumb still in mouth).**

Daisuke older cousin Dark walked over and sat on the edge of the mattress. Dark had Nyquil in his left hand, and his right forcefully prying Daisuke thumb out of his mouth.

"Here take the damn Nyquil before I force it down your throat! Aren't you a little too old to be sucking your thumb?"

Dark was waving his index finger side to side, directly in front of Daisuke face, as if telling Daisuke it was a no no.

The pissed and overwhelmed Dai just rolled his eyes. "What ever Dark-kun you know I only do it when I'm really sick or nervous, it keeps me from losing my mind." The red head had a pout look on his flush face. That made Dark place a hand over his violet eyes in frustration. _What a complete child. Stupid prissy bitch!_

* * *

Mean while the very pissed and bored Krad was leaning up agance the Niwas family all white porch railing. His long blonde hair glimmering in the sun light. He had it tide up in a pony tail, because the bleach blonde was tired of wearing it down. Krad was wearing a green "Blink 182" shirt, with some black Dickies, and matching Converse. Krad's left leg was playing roughly with his "Zero" Skateboard. 

Dark finally came walking outside to greet Krad. He tapped Krad gentle on the shoulder. "Sorry it took so long, but my little cousin was being a total ass about taking his medicine." Krad just rolled his golden brown eyes in response. The bored blonde push his board down the porch steps, then kicked off on it.

"Hey, Krad-kun wait up man!" Dark quickly grabbed his "Chocolate" board, and ran down the steps after Krad. Jumping on his board and kicking off with all the power he had in his muscular leg, trying to catch up.

Krad was a way better skater than Dark, which messed with the brunettes over grown eagle but he knew better Krad then someone else. They always went to the skating park after school to show off their unreal talents. They like to skateboard instead of driving to the park because it took the fun out of it. Krad slowly glance behind him at the struggling Dark, a brief smile crept its way on his face. The blonde turned back to face the road in front of him, so he wouldn't get hit by a speeding car. Biting his bottom lip Krad slowed his board down; he had both eyes closed while doing it. _Why are you slowing down, for that self-centered jerk!_

It took a moment for Dark to catch up, but when he did his hair was wild and drench with sweat. Little bedded drops of sweat were slowly making its way down his flush cheeks.

"Why'd you slow down? I hope you're not feeling sorry for me or something, because you can take that pity and shove it," Dark had said it in a joking way. He had a hand behind his head and a huge happy-go- lucky smile on his face. But that quickly vanished when he saw the serous look on Krad's face.

* * *

After Daisuke scarf down the Nyquil, he felt better enough to go take and after noon roll around the block. He stumbled down the narrow and some what dim hallway. Just to approach some steep stairs that he'll have to balance his way down. He gripped tightly to the railing and slowly took one step at a time. 

When Dai finally reached the door he had and overwhelmingly tired feeling come over him. _I have to get out of here, or I'm going to lose my mind!_ The red head ignored the feeling and walked outside. He grabbed his all white Nikes, quickly slipping them on. He then ran to his "Blind" board that was lying peacefully in the corner. Dai grabbed it setting it down right in front of the steps; he ran and hopped on his board and Ollie over the porch steps, which landing smoothly. Dai kick off down the dive way. The tired redhead tilt his head back to let the air fill his nostrils, so he could clear the soup smell out. A relaxing sigh was seeping from his lips; he didn't see the blue haired teen coming his way.

When Dai finally did look down it was too late, he ran into the blue haired teen which knocked poor Dai off his board and sent the shocked redhead plunging to the cold hard concrete. Dai closed his eyes preparing his slender body for the huge amount of pain that he was about to go through. _Well any moment now it's going to hurt like hell…… I wonder what's taking so long?_ Daisuke open his eyes in confusion, he realize he wasn't on the ground, but dangling over it. The collar around his neck started to tighten. He turn his head looking up, only to see who was the kid he almost mowed down.

"Satoshi?" Dai was confuse he never seen Satoshi on his block before so why now?

Daisuke quickly regained his composure, fixing his shirt. "I'm sorry Satoshi I kind of wasn't paying attention." Dai place a hand behind his head, his cheeks growing a soft pink. Satoshi lock eyes with the blushing boy. He had no facial expression to give Daisuke a hint of what was on his mind. Daisuke focused his whole thoughts on Satoshi, something was so different about him. _Wow I never notice how gorgeous Satoshi's eyes are, he shouldn't hide them behind glasses._

"It's alright I wasn't paying attention either." Satoshi was the first to break eye contact, snapping Daisuke out of his day dreaming.

"Ummm… Satoshi I never seen you over here before?" Dai was gazing down at his white Nikes he didn't know why he was feeling so nervous.

It took a moment of silence before Satoshi finally answered. "Well Takeshi told me you were sick, and he begged me to bring you your homework that you miss today, because he had something really important to do, and I couldn't fine the Harada twins to bring it for you."

"Oh?" Dai lost him on the homework part. "Never mind, here is your missed work." Satoshi handed over the homework rudely. Dai grabbed the stack of papers and rolled his eyes. "Thank you! Gee I'm so sorry you had to take time out of your busy schedule to do this for me!" Stated Dai in a sarcastic way, which only made Satoshi smirk. Satoshi walked up closer to Dai placing a finger on the now nervous teens, button nose. "I'm doing this only for you my darling little Daisuke-kun." This time Satoshi was being Sarcastic he walked pass the blushing red head with a devilish smirk on his face. _What on earth just happen?_ Daisuke thought.

* * *

Krad gazed into Darks violet eye's with his. 

"Dark, I can't hang with you any more, it's just too weird." The blonde lower his head until his bangs was covering his golden eyes.

"What's weird about it? We're just hanging that's it." Dark had and unmistakable upset look on his face.

Krad look over at Dark he slowly walked over to the sad looking brunette until they were within inches from each-other he hesitantly leaned in closer until his lips were inches away from Dark's ear. "The reason why is because you make me feel things that I don't want to feel." Whispered the blonde in his **(I'm to sexy for my shirt voice)**

"Why don't you want to feel these things for me? I mean I am a sexy beast." The brunette blew a kiss at the nowannoyed blonde.

* * *

Daisuke was back to feeling terrible he didn't know which way he was rolling on his beat up skateboard, and truthfully could careless. Without warning it all went blank. 

"Daisuke-kun, hey wake-up are you okay." Dai herd a familiar voice speaking to him.

"Huh? Where am I?" Dai looked around the dim room, until his red eyes met with some dark icy blue ones.

"Satoshi?"

"We gotta quite meeting like this."

"How did I get in here?"

"I carried you. Wow you're not as light as you look."

Dai cheeks started to burn, he quickly turned his head the other way so Satoshi wouldn't notice. _What is he trying to say that I'm fat!_ Dai didn't notice that he had placed his thumb in his mouth. Satoshi couldn't hold back his laughter all this time he had known Daisuke, and never would have guessed the teen sucked his thumb. When Satoshi did stop he felt bad, for how embarrass Daisuke looked. Sato quickly leaned down, to the laying redhead and kissed him gentle on the forehead. _NO… NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

That's the only thing that was going through Daisuke's mind. Satoshi sat back up. "Your temperature went down that's good." Daisuke started nodding his head; he didn't seem to notice he was doing it. Dai was still thinking about that kiss **(I mean checking of temperature).** "How long have I been over here?" Dai didn't look at Satoshi when he asked the question. He just buried his head in his now folded arms.

"20 minutes at the most. Don't worry so rest little Daisuke-kun." Satoshi had warmth in his voice when he said the shorter boy's name.

That Dai caught on to quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey ya'll I did a few brief changes to it man was this chapter fk up but hopefully it'll make more sense now. 


	2. Have you all lost it!

**Chapter 2** "Have you all lost it"

Azomano middle school turned from silent as the grave into and noisy place. Riku and Risa were standing in front of their English class I-8.

"I don't get it, first you get sick then me, then Daisuke. I mean isn't that just crazy maybe it's the school lunch?" Risa had her eye's close and her index finger pointing up, thinking it'll make her look more intelligent.

"I think it's just a bazaar flu going around that's all." Riku said it loud enough so everybody could hear her statement. Half of the student body was staring at them before Riku said anything.

Daisuke was just walking through the school doors when he herd the twins arguing.

"Daisuke-kun long time no see, man how you feeling?" Takeshi greeting, basically knocked Daisuke into a nearby locker.

"Oh hey Takeshi I guess I'm feeling better." _Yeah until I saw your face now I feel sick. _

"That's good to know."

The boys both jogged over to the twins, that were still arguing. "Shut the hell up you little bustards!" The Janitor came walking up from behind them. "I hate kids, why can't you all just ditch school it'll make my job easier." He was and old bald man, with missing front teeth, and long white nose hairs his name was Mr. Massimo.

"What ever you old fart." Takeshi shuck out his tongue, and gave Mr. Massimo the finger when he turned around.

The school bells rang and the four teens gather inside the classroom still pissed at the janitor's rude behavior.

* * *

Dark was still sleeping he decided not to go to school today, because he didn't feel like it. Dark suddenly felt something rub the top of his head, he quickly turned around to face it. 

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Krad had a weird smile on his face he was holding something in his right hand, which was dangling over Darks face.

"What's this?"

Krad then dropped the item right on Darks face.

"OUCH! What did you do that for?"

"If we're going to be a couple, you have to do every thing I say. Oh…. and right now I want to go to the mall, I need some new shoes, and guess who's driving me."

"Wait, I didn't agree to this, and who said we were a couple?" Dark couldn't suppress the smile that was creeping over his face.

Krad had a black aura around him; his eyes were raging with fire. He finally crossed his arms over his chest, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Your right who would want to date a self adsorb, lecherous, wind bag as yourself."

"You would. So come lay with me, I'm cold." Dark grabbed Krad on his arm trying to pull the blonde closer to him.

"AHHHH, Get away from me you sick freak!" Krad swung his arm around hitting Dark in the face with his car keys, once again.

"OUCH…what's your damn problem, psycho?" Dark had one hand over his violet eye which was throbbing. The brunettes mind went blank with rage, until he realize he had the psycho blonde pinned, both of the blondes arms was above his head, cuffed in Darks hands and his legs trapped underneath Darks.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Krad wasn't about to give in easily, he was going to break something damn it.

* * *

Riku was sitting at her desk she had a note, bald up in the palm of her hand waiting for the right moment to throw it at her Daisuke. The teacher had turned her back to the class giving Riku the perfect opportunity. She threw the bald up paper right at the back of Daisuke's head which bounce off and landed on Takeshi desk, he glared at it then picked it up and slowly open it. 

Meet me at the Library after school, we need to discuss our relationship and how we're going to let it blossom

Love always Riku

Confused and disgusted Takeshi turned his head and glared at Riku.

"What the hell is this?" Cried Takeshi.

"Excuse me young man, but there is no foul language allowed in my classroom. Go stand out side if you have a potty mouth."

"You can't be serous lady, I mean that word is in the Bible." Stated Takeshi.

"Out Get out of my classroom you hoodlum." The teacher pointed her slender finger to the classroom door.

"Well, I better get the hell up out of here then huh." The classroom gasps from Takeshi's rude remark. Takeshi had a devilish grin on his face as if it was all to freaking hilarious.

"I'm calling your father young man!"

"Go right a hide he's not home." Takeshi walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

The Whole class started busting up into laughter. "Silence…. Everyone silence I wont allow your bad behavior!" The teacher grabbed a long ruler, and the class quickly went silent. Knowing she had won the battle she turned back around and started on her lesson. Riku buried her head in her arms, that letter was for Daisuke eyes only, she was so embarrass. Daisuke was chewing on his pen cap thinking about buying some new trunks for his skateboard, when his concentration was broken.

The red head turned his head and glance at Riku who was looking kind of pale, his eyes started to wander around the classroom until they set on Satoshi, who had his glasses off, he seemed to be MEDITATING, until Dai notice the blue haired boy was leaning to the side of his chair mouth wide open and a gargling sound coming out._ Don't tell me he's sleeping? Oh today is insane I'm glad I came to school today. _Dai didn't realize he was staring at Satoshi for five minutes straight until the teacher pointed it out.

"So tell me something Mr. Niwa, are you going to wake your fellow peer up or set there staring at him?"

The teacher shot Dia and mischievous grin. Laughter followed shortly after. Dai slide down lower in his seat

"Uh-um anyways I before E, Esc….." The teacher was cut off by the school bells, and the stampede of anxious students ready to leave. The English teacher ran pass all of them she wanted to be the first out of the classroom. Dai was the last student out of the classroom, well at least he thought he was. Dai turned to look back in the classroom. He saw Satoshi still sleeping **(I mean MEDITATING). **

"Hey Riku, I'll catch up with you in a minute, I have to go get something. Oh yeah go grab a table in the cafeteria k." Riku nodded her head and kept on walking terse the cafeteria. Dai ran back in the classroom he walked over to the MEDITATING Satoshi and tapping him on the shoulder. The tired Satoshi open his eyes then stared at Dai for a few minutes before closing his eyes again.

"Hey Satoshi it's lunch time. Come on you have to get up." Dai sounded concern this time. Satoshi stood up he stared at Daisuke and patted him on the head.

"Damn, teacher you're shorter then me." He still seemed out of it. Dai slapped Satoshi's hand away.

"I'm not short, and I'm not your teacher."

"Huh? Where my glasses go?"

"They're in your hand Satoshi."

The half sleep Sato glanced down at his glasses and looked back up. He fell like a tune of bricks right on the poor Daisuke. The blushing redhead tried to push Satoshi off, but he was heavy and panic was taking over. _OK Daisuke pull yourself together just roll him over that's it. _Dai tried that technique, and surprisingly it worked. He took a deep breath and crawled over to the passed out Satoshi.

"Hey are you okay Satoshi-kun?" Dai had a whimpering in his voice. _He's not waking up; this isn't good. This- is- really- not- good. _Daisuke hands was shaking he tapped Satoshi again

"Satoshi wake up please, wake up!"

"Huh?" Daisuke eyes lit up when he herd the confuse Satoshi answer.

"What happen Daisuke-kun? Why are we on the ground? I'm confused." Satoshi look around the empty classroom, while scratching his messy blue hair. The red head was so happy that he hugged Satoshi tightly.

"I'm so glad your ok, man you had me worried." Cried Daisuke.

Satoshi just sat there still confused, about the whole situation, he raised a hand and patted Daisuke on the head like he was a mutt, which really hurt the redheads feelings. _First he thinks I'm fat, and then he thinks I'm short. Now he thinks I'm a dog, what next! _Dai slapped away Sato's hand. He turned the opposite way from Satoshi, who without warning embrace the redhead from behind. Daisuke eyes grew wide and his muscles grew tense, his cheeks grew beet red.

* * *

Krad close his eyes, he was for now defeated. _No! Why couldn't I have been the one who was pinning down Dark? This isn't fair! _Dark wanted to let Krad go but he was kind of scared, the blonde still looked piss. Dark finally took a deep breath, and then release his grip from Krad's arms. Krad glared up at Dark. 

"You know what, I'm kind of impress, here I thought I'll be able to break free and kick your face in, but I guess I was wrong." Dark laughed off the frighten feeling in his stomach. The smiling blonde pulled his arms down at his side.

"Well are you going to get off of me, or rape me?" Krad taunted Dark with a lustful look, which made the brunette blush uncontrollably.

"You're insane you know that?"

The brunette was smiling inconsistently, which made the blonde smile he closed his eyes then looked back up at Dark. Krad's hands removed themselves from his side and gently caress the face of his beloved Dark. Dark quickly cuffed his hand around Krad's. The blonde lift himself up closer to Dark who unconsciously puckered out his lips. Krad placed his finger on Dark's anxious mouth.

"Sorry but I don't kiss on the first date."

* * *

Riku was setting in the cafeteria, at a table in the far corner. She stared at the front doors hoping Daisuke would walk through them. It's been twenty minutes sense she grabbed this table. Riku placed a hand underneath her chin to rest it. She was tapping her finger on the cold surface of the table impatiently. _Daisuke-kun you better have not stood me up! _

"Hey Riku I came over here to find out why you're setting here alone?" Ritsuko Fukuda a good friend of the twins informed. She sat down next to her worried looking friend.

"Well Daisuke-kun was supposed to eat lunch with me but he's not here." Riku let out a depressing sigh.

"Don't worry something probably came up, I bet he will explain everything and apologies." Ritsuko let out a friendly laugh, patting her upset friend on the back.

"Maybe your right… but it seems like our relationship is going no where." Riku let out another sigh. She was messing with her short brown locks, twisting and twirling it nervously with her index finger. Riku glanced over at the cafeteria doors once more before walking over to Risa and Ritsuko table.

"What's wrong Riku you look upset?" Risa plopped a spoon full of Mac 'N' Cheese in her anxious mouth.

"Nothing, I got stood up by Daisuke-kun."

"He did what!" Risa almost choked on her mouth full. "I'm ok he must have had something important come up." _Well at least I hope that was the problem._ "Probably, oh well forget about him you'll get to talk to him after school so don't trip." Risa gave her sad looking twin a wink, and then went back to eating her mushy lunch.

* * *

"Satoshi-kun ummm….. What are you doing?" The red head was still blushing furiously. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, which usually happens when he's around Riku. 

"Daisuke-kun I just want to know why you care for me. I mean as a friend." Dai turned around to face Satoshi.

"Well, uh you're a really good person and even though you try to hide your feeling you are a very passionate person."

Daisuke slowly moved his legs, so that he was sitting Indian style, which made him feel a little more comfortable. "Thank you for being my friend Daisuke-kun."

"Your welcome." Dai threw Satoshi a warm, friendly smile. "Uh Satoshi what time is it?" Satoshi glanced at his wrist watch.

"Judging by my watch it's a little after 11:30."

"What? Your kidding Riku's going to kill me!"

Daisuke quickly with out a second thought, jumped to his feet. He ran out of the classroom, leaving Satoshi to just sit there turning his head side to side. _Wow that kid is so absence minded._ Dai ran down the school hall, he was gasping for dear life. _I am so sorry Riku, oh god I hope she's not mad._

The second Dai's hand touched the rim of the cafeteria doors. The bell rang. _NOOOO…… _

A crowd of laughing students came barging out.

Daisuke's face went pale. "Oh no lunch is over already!" Dai walked back down the hall to his next class hoping he'll see Riku.

"Hey Daisuke-kun just wondering why the lone face?" Called Takeshi, he was waving his hands in the air as if trying to flag down a car.

"Riku that's what, I know she's mad at me." Daisuke started biting on his nails nervously.

"I'm sorry to tell ya this man but Riku was hitting on me. She passed me a love letter up in fourth period."

"What no way stop playing, Takeshi I have no time for games."

"She did here look!" Takeshi handed Daisuke the crumbled up letter.

The redhead quickly started to read the crumbled up piece of paper. His eyes grew wide from shock.

Dai quickly drop the letter. He felt his heart being ripped from his chest. Dai close his eyes so Takeshi wouldn't see the tears building up.

"Takeshi-kun I hav… I have to go, I have to leave, excuse me." Dai had tears in his voice he push pass Takeshi, running down the hall. Daisuke didn't care who was in his way he just kept on pushing pass the crowd of people, forgetting about school, classes, and everything. He just had to get out of there.

When Daisuke broke out of his depressed state, now realizing he was sitting on the side walk out in front of the school complex. _So our whole time together was nothing! How could Riku do this to me!_

"Daisuke-kun is you alright?" Dai turned around looking behind him. He was staring at the one and only friend that haven't betrayed him.

"Satoshi-kun!" Dai ran over embracing the shock blue haired boy.

Sato didn't ask any questions. He just hugged Daisuke back. He seen the upset looking Daisuke running down the halls and quickly followed suit.

"It's going to be alright you'll see Daisuke-kun." Satoshi was gently rubbing the sadden boy's bright red hair to comfort him.

* * *

A/N: Hey my lovely readers I have edit this chapter as well sorry i didn't know it was that Fked up lol 


	3. And unlikely crush

**Chapter 3** "And unlikely crush" 

Krad grab Dark by the elbow and squeeze it.  
"Just kidding." Without hesitation the blonde kiss Dark passionately, they're kissing slowly turn sexual. Dark was rubbing Krads slender hips roughly.

It was a long while before they're kissing subsided, just to be started back up again. Dark pulled back and quickly grabbed Krad on his shoulder he dragged the confuse blonde in his closet then close the closet door on Krad, warning him to be quite. Suddenly Mr. Niwa Dark and Daisuke grandpa came bragging in.

"I thought I herd somebody else up in here?" In suspicion Grandpa Glare up at Dark.

"Well as you see grandpa there's nobody in here maybe your old ears is playing tricks on you again." Dark had to laugh off his nervousness.

Grandpa wasn't convenes he slowly walked around the room his arms behind his back.  
"Your hiding something I can feel it."

"No I'm not Grandpa, so you can leave now, I have some uh…some uh… homework to do!" Dark had sweat falling down the side of his face he was trying to suppress his breathing. Krad turn around to remove the thing that was poking him in the back he turn only to see he was face to face with a blow up doll. Krad had to cover his mouth he was about to burst into laughter it was getting harder to hold the laughing in. His throat started aching._ Oh my gosh he has a damn blow up doll, his grandpa better hurry up and leave I can't hold it in no more._

Grandpa finally agrees with his grandson he thought it probably was his old ears playing tricks on him, so he left. Dark open his door a crack to see if his grandpa really left which he did.

"Ok Krad you can come out now…. Krad?" Dark open his closet door. The blonde jumped out of the closet, he was laughing so loud Dark had to cover the hysterical blonde's mouth.

"A blow up doll, you're sick!"

"Shhhhhh… that's not mine it's my friends, honestly I wouldn't sink that low." Dark felt insulted he cross his arms and turn his head.

"Right….. And what planet do you think I'm from huh? Why would you have your friends' toy in your closet?" Krad raise and eyebrow "His mom checks his room every week for drugs so he begs me to hold his toy and he said he'll pay me if I did it."

Krad look over at Dark and shook his head, he still wasn't convenes.

Riku scan around the classroom with her big brown eyes she was looking for Daisuke who wasn't a where in sight. _Maybes he's sick again, and had to go home early_. Riku didn't see Takeshi staring at her he was wondering why she wrote the love letter to him he didn't have the slightest feeling for her so why him?

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi he suddenly felt all weird inside. _Am I sick again or something?_ Satoshi remove his hand from the top of Dais head. Satoshi lent in closer to Daisuke and gently kiss him on the right cheek then the left. Daisuke face went bright red he felt light headed, then it all went blank. Dai woke up in the backseat of his mothers' car.

"Oh awoke already. Wow you must still be sick. The principle office called me and told me you pass out at school, And that nice blue haired boy carry you in the nurse office." Dai face blush when Emiko mention Satoshi._ He ki… uh and I pass out! How weak is I_. Emiko glance over at Dai, she raise and eyebrow.

"So tell me what happen before you pass out?"

"Uh ummm… I uh don't remember." Dai didn't know he had his thumb in his mouth.  
"You're lying." Emiko smile devilishly at Dai. Dai look at his mom then quickly pulled his thumb out his mouth.  
"No I'm not lying… Honestly." _I'm not lying… I'm just not telling the truth_.  
"Okay…Okay I believe you then shish." Emiko held one hand up to show she surrenders.

When they got home Daisuke ran straight up stairs he ran down the hallway and was half way there until he suddenly stop, when he herd some weird noses coming from Dark's bedroom. Dais curiosity took over and he approaches the wooden door. Dai slowly turn the door knob until the door crack an inch. Dai lent in too far and ended up losing his balance he rowed inside the bedroom, quickly catching his footing, only to go into complete shock.

"OH MY GOSH DARK AND KRAD AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dai covered his eyes with his hands scared from the vision he just saw. _I saw Krad and Dark making out shirtless_. _Thank god they still had their pants on. Grandpa would have a cow if he saw this, he hates the Hiwatari._  
"Get out of my room you shrimp!" Dark threw the closes thing, which was by the bed, at the shock red head. This was a huge boot. "OUCH! I'M TELLING GRANDPA!"

"Wait, Daisuke don't tell grandpa!" Krad was getting annoy at there yelling so he push Dark off of him, and grab his shirt quickly slipping it on. Krad walked over to Daisuke and grab him by the collar.  
"Look I'm not in a good mood, so SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" Krad then lift up Daisuke and throw him at Dark who he landed on. Both boys went silent.  
"Uh." "SHUT UP!" Krad stormed out of the room he seems to not care if their grandpa saw him or not. Their grandpa was sleeping soundlessly in his room with some deep ear plug jammed in his ears to block out Dark and Daisuke constant fighting. Emiko was in the back yard watering her flowers, humming to the tones of her CD player.  
Dark stare at Daisuke who just rise his shoulder up in confusion.

"Wow Dark you and Krad are and item huh? That's just as crazy as Takeshi cussing at the teacher!" Dark shook his head.

"I never would have thought, this would have happen, either but it just did. Don't tell grandpa Daisuke-kun please." Dark had his hands together as if pleading for him not to. Dai just sigh in response.

"I won't. I promise." Dai was avoiding eye contact. _Wow Satoshi's brother and my cousin together. I wonder what Satoshi is doing?_ The day dreaming red head pictured his reaction to Satoshi's sudden kisses, his cheeks blush with embarrassment from the vision.  
_He kiss me, and I fainted I hope nobody saw me faint!_ Daisuke suddenly snap out of his day dreaming state, when he herds Dark giggling in the back ground.

"Wow, Daisuke-kun your face is red. What are you thinking about huh?" Tease Dark.  
"Nothing, you're crazy. I'm just hot that's all!"

"Right and I don't go to S&M shops after school." Dai stop and stare at Dark with one eyebrow raise. He had that; I can't believe you just said that, look on his face.

The next morning was different. The sun was shining its brightest, heat swarming all over the middle school in its own fury. The students were miserable. The overhead speaker came on, in slight static then it grew clearer. "Attention students and staff members. Do to are cooler malfunction all teachers are arteries to open their classroom windows. Thank you and good day."

Ever single student in the class drop their heads on their desk.

"Why do the coolers have to break down when it's hot, WHY?" Cried Risa, The brunette held back the urge to cry out in frustration.

"You can say that again." Ritsuko was fanning herself with a peace of paper.

"Hey stop complaining and do these classes work!" The usually nice History teacher Mr. Oshima became and evil monster, he snap at everything and everybody.

Dai was the only one who didn't seem affected by the heat, he was staring out the window happily. Dai glance back behind him at Satoshi who was writing, he had his glasses off and setting nicely on the desk, because the sweat on his face was making his glasses slide. Daisuke eye's then dropped lower to Satoshi neck he had his collar open and sweat slowly falling down onto his chest. As his breaths came out ever so deeply and slowly. Dai quickly turn his head back around. _Did it just get hot up in here?_ Dai grabbed a stack of paper that was lying on his wooden desk, and fan him harshly, every breath that escape from Dais lips were full of excitement._ Damn it's hot in here!_ Dai glance back at Satoshi who slowly glance up at him. Dai turn his head and swallow whatever odd feeling that was lingering in his young teenage mind. _What is wrong with me am I sick again?_

"Listen up class! I have lost ya'll print outs of your history class work, so I'm about to go to the library too print some more. So stay quiet!"

With out hesitation the teacher ran out of the classroom to the library. Satoshi knew this was a better time then any, so he got out of his seat and walk over to the unsuspecting red head, and sat next to him, who seems to not notice he was turning a deep shade of red.  
Satoshi took Dais hands into his own and kiss them gently. The class went silent they were all staring at the two boys, but thought that maybe it was the heat affecting those two and went back to chatting up a storm.  
Daisuke heart sped up until he felt like he was going to pass out again.

"Daisuke-kun I need to talk to you in private." Sato drags Dai out side of the classroom into the hallway. Their entire fellow peers where curious about those two, but they quickly forgot about it, and went back to talking to each other again.

Satoshi had poor little Dai corner he walked up closer to Dai. The red head back away until his back touch the lockers his head pointing down at the ground in fear. Dai knew he was corner, but why? Satoshi place a hand right by the side of Dais head, he lift Dais head with his index finger that made its way underneath Dais chin, so the boy would have no chose but to look him straight in the eyes.

Dai wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move they were at this moment useless to him. Satoshi lend in closer, touching his lips with Dais, but it was like he was teasing Dai, Satoshi pulled back a little then slowly touch lips again until Dai close his eye and moved his whole body closer to Satoshi's they made out in a deep passionate way. Daisuke lovingly wrapped his arms around Satoshi shoulders, and Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke waist basically picking the shorter boy off his feet. Dai wanted to pull away but he was having a hell of a time. _Oh gosh what happen if someone sees…? Oh who cares I don't want it to stop, no not now_. Deep groans escape from the red heads throat as Satoshi's ready body press tighter to Dai's. Their innocent kiss turns into full out tongue.** (Mmmm tasty LOL just kidding).**

Satoshi had to know, he had to know if he really was feeling something for Daisuke. He thought his heart was going to explode when Daisuke didn't push away but kiss him back. Finally they calm down, Dai still had his eye's close he tilt his head back to the cold locker still trying to keep the image and feeling in his mind. Satoshi was still holding Daisuke, but he slowly set Dai down. Dai lower his head he wasn't embarrass, just really confuse he felt lost, It was a folk in his heart one trailing off to Riku and the other trailing off to Satoshi.


	4. Fifteen Candles

**Authors notes: Some might wonder how Dark and Daisuke are cousin well, Darks mom is Emikos younger sister who was kill in a trangic car accident and Dark came to live with his Grandfather and aunty.**

**Daisuke Dairy:  
**3-23-05 11:30p.m.

Dear dairy, I was woken out of my sleep again, I had another dream about flying bras. What dose it all mean?  
And to add to the Mayhem I had my fourth boner this week after Satoshi and I made out. What is wrong with me? I was sure I was straight the other day.

**Chapter 4** "Fifteen Candles"

Daisuke was so happy his birthday was coming up he was finally turning fifteen, he been waiting for this glorious moment for so long. _Now who should I invite to my birthday party hmm….. I'll invite Takeshi, Rise, Yuuji, Miyuki, Menou, Toto, Ritsuko and I guess Riku. I can't invite Satoshi grandpa won't allow it, so that's out of the question. Satoshi…Oh Satoshi why can't I get you out of my mind…_

Daisuke fell back in his bed he close his glimmering eyes, smiling ear to ear, still reminiscing about the touch and feel of what happen at school, the day before yesterday.

The red head didn't seem to hear his door crack open and the prowling figure crawling on his bedroom floor. The figure made its way to it's unsuspecting pray, it then found the perfect moment to strike when the slender red head turn around. The figure crawls up to the side of the mattress and pounce on the half conscious Dai.

"AHHHH… WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROUBLEM DARK!"

"Awww, Daisuke-kun don't get mad, I was just messing with you. So how dose it feel to almost be fifteen?" Just to annoy Daisuke, Dark row over on the side of Daisuke and started poking the red head on his forehead.

"I guess it's alright." Dai was holding back his enthusiasm.

Dark gave his little cousin a sheepish grin then climb up to his bare feet and started jumping on the mattress purposely picking at Dais nerves, which was working effectively, because Dai was balling up his fist.

"Dark please stop jumping on my bed, before I deck you in the face!"

"Not until you tell me who's all on your party list." Dark started jumping harder on the bed which made the upset Dai bounce along with it.  
"Basically the people I've been hanging out with sense third grade." Dai slowly release his grip in his fist.  
"Are you going to invite Satoshi over?" Dark shot Daisuke and innocent stare "Why?" Dai shudder at the name butin a good way, more from excitement then anything. "I was just wondering…." Dark glance over at Dai then back at a near by lap.  
"Why? Were you wondering that?"

"Well… you guys are friends aren't you?"

"Yeah, but out of all my friends, why Satoshi name you mention?"

"No reasons just drop it." Dark wanted to keep this up but he knew he wouldn't get a direct answer that he wanted so he decided to drop the question.  
"No you tell me what's going on Dark!" Dai had his hands ball up at his side he was so angry that the rage was about to come out.  
"Well, don't get mad at me. But I…. ah I read your dairy and kind of told Krad and aunty Emiko." "YOU DID WHAT!" Daisuke had to close his eyes he was feeling light headed. Dark started to back away slowly so the red head wouldn'tnotice him moving to the door.

Riku was slowly approaching north avenue, when she glance up and seen a huge white house, it took a few minutes before she realize it was Daisukes house. _Should I go knock on the door? Or not just go do it the worse he could do is close it in your face_. Taking a huge breath the brunette walk over to the white house she hesitated before knocking. _Come on Riku don't chicken out now…. she gloomed down the weird nerves feeling and gentle knock on the door hoping somebody wouldn't hear her_. Oh what a shame nobody's home. Riku turn around and was just about to walk down the porch steps.

"Ah, Riku how have you been sweetie." Emiko was standing at the door way with a huge smile on her young looking face. "Hel…hello Mrs. Niwa, umm is Daisuke home?" Riku was hoping her voice didn't come off as nerves as she thought.  
"Oh yes he is, come inside and make yourself at home sweetie I'll go get him."

"O-okay." Riku walk inside the dim house her heart beating a million miles per second. The brunette glance at the baby blue sofa, then sat on it. She looks around the cozy room she herd the scrambling of foot steps up above.

"Daisuke-kun sweetie, Riku-san is here!"

Dai sat up on his bed and stare at the door hoping his mother was kidding.  
"Oh and I'm not kidding. I hope your going to tell that poor girl about your boyfriend, it's not right to play the both of them." Emiko could help but giggle at her sentence. _Wow my son the player. Those darn American rap videos got my son all screw up._

Daisuke had to think of something he didn't want to get dump at home not when he was just cheering up.  
Maybe if I pretend I'm sleep she'll leave. Dai herd his mother foot steps grow lower she was leaving. Dai balled his fist up. _I'll just take this terrible dumping like a man, that's right I am a man I can handle this!_ The close up red head made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs to his EX-girlfriend well so he thought. Riku eyes lit up she started to fix her hair and prayed that there wasn't anything on her face. Dai walk down the stairs with his head held high as if he was a princess or something Riku just stare at him wide eyed like a dear at headlights.

Dai felt a knot at the back of his throat when he saw Riku. Riku wonder why he looks so tense?

"Umm… Daisuke why do you hate me?" The brunette felt as if her question was a little blunt but she figures this was the perfect time then any. "Well how do you think I'll feel? You did write a love letter to my best friend." Dais manly voice was whimpering.  
"Huh? I would never do that to you Daisuke-kun."

"Yeah, so Takeshi was just making up stories and writing love letters to himself."

Rikus eyes grew wide as bush babies. _Goodness the letter that I wrote too Daisuke_. _Takeshi must have thought it was too him._

"Oh, Daisuke that letter was for you I tried throwing it at you but it ended up on Takeshi desk. No wonder you were avoiding me, you must have thought I was going to leave you for him. Awww Daisuke-kun."

Riku ran over and hug her confuse boyfriend kissing him on his cheek. _Now… now I have to tell Satoshi… but poor Satoshi, he was there for me when I need somebody, he'll understand I hope._ Daisuke hugged Riku back, his mind was spinning.

Dark was glaring out his window at this new skater on the block, flirting with Krad who seem to have forgotten he was taken Krad glance up at Dark and gave him a friend wave. Dark turn away from the window, in fury he drop to his knees and search around his clutter room for his Samurai sword berried in his hill of clothing. _I'm killing everybody and everything_ .

"Dark sweetie, what are you doing?" Dark quickly jump to his feet and drop the sword.

"Nothing aunty just cleaning my room."

"Awww, darling don't let Kard get to ya he's just playing games with you."

"But how did you know…"

"Trust me I know a lotabout these things. Don't worry just play the same game with him and I bet he'll get so jealous and try anything to get your attention."

"Are your sure?" Dark stare at the window again

"Positive." Emiko look at Dark with a devilish grin.

The week had finally came Daisuke was turning fifteen and he was wearing a long white baggy T-shirt with some old faded jeans. He was at the store grabbing some M&M that he suddenly started to crave for. Emiko had called everybody over for his little B-day. They all grab a spot and when everybody was snuggled in the room went pitch black. Everybody except for Satoshi was there; he wasn't inform about the secret surprise.

Dai had his bag of M&Ms in his mouth when he opens the front door to his house. _What the why is it so dark in here?  
_"SURPRISE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dai was so happy he got his lushes M&Ms for those few minutes he forgot about the party. Dai place both hands on his blushing cheek he was so happy that everybody came.

"Everybody's here, this is sooooo great." _The more people the more the gifts_.

Emiko came skipping out with a huge white cake and the numbers 15 on it. She sat it on the dinning room table. Dai glare at his gifts waiting for the moment to open them. Riku race over to grab Daisukes arm, she look at him and smile with so much warmth that it made Dai feel unconfortable. Hefelt so flatter his friends came, but something seem almost missing it just wasn't complete.

"So what are you going to wish for Daisuke-kun? Risa had the same odd smile on her face.

"Ummm Uh maybe, hmmm…. well I can't tell you guys it might not come true." Dai just said that, he didn't want anybody to know his wish. He lent to the Candles and was just about to blow them out when a peace ofcake hit his face. Dai fell backwards and landed on his bottom.

_What the hell is going on!_ It was so sudden that Dai was still in shock that somebody would throw food at him. Then with out warning food went everywhere, they where having a food fight even Emiko join in. Dai sat there he was still shock. _My birthday is ruin!_ Dai stomp outside he was so anger he didn't want a stupid food fight he wanted to at lest get to blow out the Candles. _Stupid friends, why am I crying? Over this, what's wrong with me?_ Dai wiped his watery eyes. He walk down the drive way. Dai walk until he was in front of a Cake & Ice cream shop. I guess I'll just buy myself a birthday present. The glass door was pushing open, tapping the little jingling bells overhead. Dai sat down he just wanted to collect his thought before grabbing some ice cream.

Dai place his head on the flat surface of the table. The Ice cream shop bells jingled again but Dai didn't pay it any attention.  
"Daisuke-kun?" Dai's head quickly bolted up he was smiling ear to ear.  
"Satoshi." Dai push out of his seat and ran over to Satoshi hugging him like he haven't seen the boy in ten years, Daisuke berried his head into Satoshi shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Dai forgot about his ruin birthday and everybody, it was all focus on Satoshi. _Oh wow is that cologne he's wearing ……. When does Satoshi ever wear cologne?  
_

Satoshi gave Daisuke one of his welcoming pats on the head, which now had developed into a habit. Daisuke didn't mind it one bit.  
"Why are you here, and not at home, enjoying your birthday party," said Satoshi.  
The red head couldn't help but wonder how Satoshi knew.

"But how did you kno-."

"I over herd Takeshi bragging about it".

Sato had his head down, he seem upset but he had no facial expression. Dai place and hand on his forehead, for some inexplicable reason he felt like fainting, it was just too much for him.  
Dai shook off the nervous feeling and sat down at a near by stool, resting his head in palm of his hand. _Should I tell Satoshi the truth? Or should I tell him a lie, lying would sound way better, but what to say to him.  
_

Daisuke was snap back to reality, when a very large mug of ice cream was heavily set in front of his face, the waitress behind the counter smile and gave Daisuke a wink "Excuse me miss. I didn't order any ice cream." The young waitress, jester her eyes over to Satoshi who was noticeably standing behind Daisuke for more than a five minutes.

"Uh oh god Satoshi I'm sorry I kind of zone out on ya there."

"It's alright I was just admiring your backside."

"OH MY!" The waitress was covering her mouth when she realizes she blurted that out loud.

"I'm sorry!" The waitress slips away into a door that was behind her.  
Daisuke was to busy staring at that huge mug of cookies and cream ice cream, tonotice what just happen. A small part of ice cream came oozing down the side,

It seem to be calling him. Daisuke couldn't hold it no longer, he forcefully grab the mug licking at the side of it to catch the fallen bits. Satoshi couldn't help but enjoy the show, which created some dirty thoughts in that complex mind of his, Sato didn't notice the lechous looks he was giving Daisuke.

The red head could feel Sato staring at him, but was to busy gobbling down his ice cream to care. The young waitress came out from the back room she look bored wiping down the counter, in slow counterclockwise circular motion.

"Ummm… excuse me miss would you like to hang with us after work? You look bored."

The waitress had asmile that slowly crept its way upon her face.

"Sure."

After that brief conversation, they all started chatting the hours away, Sato and the waitress sat on the counter while Daisuke sat in the same spot in between the both of them.

"You know what sense it's your birthday. How about I let you have a cake on the house."

Daisuke eye lit up he loved the cakes at this shop they were so delicious. The waitress slowly push herself off the counter top and head to the back of the room, a few minutes pass and she came walking out with a large pink double layered cake within hand. Satoshi glance at Daisuke who was look overwhelmingly happy.

Sato couldn't help but smile; he loved seeing Dai so happy. Outside it was completely dark the time had row by like seconds.

But the three teens seem to not care they had the light off in the smalls shop with fifth teen Litton candles that sat on, top of the counter.

"Well what is your birthday wishing going to be?"

Ask Satoshi his eyes firmly lock with Dais. Shadows from the candle light dance across both their faces.

"It already came true."

An innocent smile made its way on Dais face. This had a domino effect on the other two.

"Are you going to blow out the candles?"

"Yup here I go!"

Daisuke inhaled and exhaled the whole while his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

The dim light that had barely lit the room for those couple of minutes was finally out and the room went pitch black once again.

"I got the light."

The waitress hop off the counter she made a grip of nose as her scrambling around started echoing throughout the room and the sound of her light footsteps, sound lowered.

Dai sat there patiently waiting for the lights to come back on, he felt two hands sliding its way up his back then across his side ribs until they stop at his chest the hands forcefully pulled him backwards. Until his back was upon something warm.

"Uh!"

Daisuke closed his eyes he really didn't think this was the time to be making out; it might give the waitress a heart attack. But he like the feeling of his neck being licked it sends a shiver all through his body. Dai turn around he try hard to make out a hint of Satoshi's face but it was to damn dark too, so he just use his imagination lending in hoping his lips would find their mates. Suddenly the light slowly flickered on and here came the waitress running out.

"Hey I sorry it took so long to turn on th-AHHHHH!"

Emiko didn't know why she started the food fight, maybe to get her upset looking son, out of the house she knew he was missing Satoshi terribly but was to stubborn to admit it. The whole group had gone on a search party for the birthday boy. Riku was the last person to go out and search, she was so sure Dai would show up soon. Hours had pass and Riku finally join the others.

"Man I don't understand it how come Dai leave his own party? I thought we were having a blast."

Cried Takeshi, his fist was bald up as his punch at the air.

Riku was biting at her finger nails she slowly exhaled and grabs Takeshi. "Come on I think I knew where he is."

The two walk down a few blocks in silence, Takeshi glance over at Riku she look like a lot was on her mind he try thinking of something good to say but the words where stuck at the back of his throat.

"Takeshi I don't understand you! How could you tell Daisuke that I wrote you that love letter ha! You should have come to me first instead of argh!" Riku stomp both feet on the ground.

"Well how should I have known? I mean it did land on my desk!"

"You are such and ass Takeshi I don't even think he believes me when I told him the truth! I f we broke up it's all you damn faults you asshole!"

Riku had a stream of tears rowing down her face she hated not knowing if Dai was mad at her or not, she ran off leaving Takeshi who had a heavy loud of guilt.

Dai was feeling so embarrass. _What is wrong with me? I love Riku, Riku damn it!_

Satoshi didn't ask no question to his boy friends sudden change from calm and relax to uncomfortable and stiff.

"Is it safe for me to come out now?" The waitress was in a back room once again, she slow walk out her eye's covered with her shaky hands.

Satoshi stared at her he couldn't help but laugh at her she look like a complete idiot.

"You can uncover your eye's we're not humping or anything."

The waitress and Dais cheeks turn red Dai moved away from Satoshi.

"Well I ready from some- some- some- cake." The waitress was feeling nervous she couldn't get the image of them to kissing out of her mind it was just too weird to forget about.

They all said screw the forks and knives and grab a handful of cake, it was strange for Daisuke but he wouldn't have had his B-day another way.


	5. Satoshi's hurt

**Arthur notes:** I just wanted to thank the readers who took time to read my story and tell me about my errors sorry about that, and I'm sorry it took so long to write this next chapter….. 

**Chapter 5** "Satoshi's hurt!"

Dark had his library books in his hand he walked slowly over to Menou who was putting some books away. Her long silver hair moving with the motion of her body Dark reach out and tug at her white T-shirt.

"Uh Menou your looking very beautiful today. I was just wonder if your not to busy we could have lunch together?" Dark try to have a positive mind about her answer.

"Oh really Dark-kun you want to have lunch with me, kyaa!" Menou jumped about capping her hands she seem excited, this was her first date since she got better from her server illness. Menou had a huge crush on Dark since he walked passed her window that one night when they were both thirteen and he actually looked inside she was very ill that night and lonely, but wasn't ready for a curious boy with his noise press to the glass. They ended up talking the whole night.

Dark handed his books to her hoping she would look down at them, his wishes wasn't in vain she did just as he picture it, she spotted a heart shape card resting on top of the economic books when Menou looked up to ask what it was Dark was gone. She stares down at the card with her silver eyes and slowly opens the card.

_Sometimes you may feel that nobody understands you but just remember this, I will always be that shoulder that you can rest your head upon. Menou I have deep feeling for you since that night we first met._

Menou held the card close to her chest she tries not to cry but it touches her deeply.  
"Thank you Dark-kun." She whisper and kiss the card picturing it was Darks lips.

Daisuke was sitting underneath a tree during lunch Riku had her head on his lap, staring up at the clouds. After the birthday incident she was so worried he was mad at her but when they met up at school the day was another normal day. The red head felt sick he like that it was quite but he wanted something more that he couldn't put his finger on it. _Come on Daisuke your with your girlfriend you should be happy!_

"So Daisuke-kun what do you want to do after school?"

"I don't know whatever you want to do."

"Oh? Okay how about we go to the mall?"

Dai didn't feel like answering, he just wanted to go to sleep. Riku lift her head up from Dais lap she turn around and claw up closer to him until their noise were touch she place both hands on his cheeks, Dai lent back his breathing getting deeper.

"Riku what are you doing?"

"In two second I'm going kiss you now. And I don't want to see you sad no more ok." Riku pink lips gently press Dais; his hands grab tightly to the grass his cheeks where bright red for some reason he could not kiss her back. Riku pulled back she look sad and worried at the same time.

"Dai what's wrong?"

"Riku I love you." Dai felt no attachment to those words they just row off his tongue like any other sentence.

"I know you do! But why are you acting so wired, are you sure your okay!" The brunette had tears in her voice. She glances down at Dais bright orange shirt she held back the urge to cry but wasn't doing a good job.  
Dai saw the pain on her face and quickly hugged her. Riku grips tightly to his shirt and starts sobbing.

"Riku I love you. I'm sorry I been such and idiot we're perfect for each other." Dai gave the sobbing brunette a cheerful smile.

"I love you too even if you're a jerk." Riku wipe her eyes and gave a short giggle.

"Come on lets go inside this grass is making me itch." Dai pulled Riku and himself to their feet and slowly locks hands with Riku.

Satoshi was sitting on top of the roof he had both hand place under his head he glare up at the passing clouds a light breezes blowing his bangs the sadden teens lips parted a little, closing his eyes and rowing over to his side. _Maybe it wasn't meant to be I should have known it would have never last._ The sad blue haired teen slowly made circles in the dirt he closed his eyes once more as tears broke free from his tightly closed eyes landing in the dirt that cover the old roof. Satoshi quickly sat up when he herd the school bell ring but was he ready to go to class? Satoshi lay back down. I don't feel like going to class today. _I'll just make up some lie about me getting hurt on the call of duty or something, Yeah that sounds pretty good._

Satoshi climb to his feet and quickly ran down the six flights of stairs when he met the hall he slowly slip out the front doors undetected by an adult. Satoshi ran the rest of the way home this seem like a good stress reliever for him. Satoshi ran into Emiko who was walking with arms baring groceries she glances at Satoshi who came to a sudden stop.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Emiko had and eyebrow raise in confusion.

"No, I'm sick I was just going to get my medicine bye." Satoshi ran pass Emiko who almost dropped all her bags.

When Sato reach home he quickly called the school disguise his voice as his father and explain to them that his son was called on duty and got injure and wouldn't be able to come to school for a whole week. The principle seem to be buying the whole story he ask if Satoshi was doing alright, Satoshi's FATHER told them that his son was hurt really badly. After the conversation had came to a quick and unanswered end he laid down on his bed and slowly doze off.

Krad was walking down the school halls he seem happy with himself he love how he could get to Dark. He checks over his things to do list. _Get Dark jealous check. Next on my list sleeps with Dark hmmm… that's a work in progress_. Krad slowly use his combination to his locker throwing his notebook in the already messy lock of his the blonde was having so much fun with this boyfriend of his the blonde decided to let his hair down he was tired of wearing it up he slowly pulled out his ponytail holder to let his bright golden locks fall free. A crowd of boys were at the end of the hall chatting until they saw Krad who pass by and had themallquestioning their sexuality, Krad ignore the stares they were giving him he was focus on finding his beloved Dark.

The blonde had walked around the whole building and was ready to give up until he herd that horribly loud laugh that he knew so well Krad approach to the room that led into the cafeteria he glare from behind the corner the view made him grip into a fist.

There was Dark and Menou sitting and laugh she was tickling Dark which mad Krad furious he was going to bash her face in. _Why is that little hussy all over my man!_ _Krad calm down this is probably not how it seems_. When he looks back over at them he saw Menou wrap her arms around Dark. Krad could take it no longer he stomps over to the two of them.

"You dick! I hate you."

"Krad stop making a scene it's very unbecoming of you." Dark didn't even glace over at Krad when he said it.

"Make a scene! Make a scene I'll show you make a scene!" Krad grab Darks water and pour it all over his lap Dark jump back from the table, he grabbed Krad just whenthe blonde was about to walk out.

"We need to talk in private! I'll be right back Menou." Dark dragged Krad outside kicking and screaming.

"Krad you're a stuck up ass and what you did back there never made me wantyou more." Dark place his hand on Krad's waist.

"Stop it! there no time for that."

"Yeahthere is, we twenty minutes actually."

Krad glace at Dark and smile they both exchange glances once more and ran over to the janitor closet.

Daisuke was up in class he looked over at Satoshi empty seat sadly, and quickly glance over to the front of the classroom when he herd somebody burst in the person was trying to whisper but failed miserably at it she told the teacher that something awful had happen to Satoshi and he was going to be out for a few days. The red heads eyes grew wide he stood up from his desk and ask what was wrong with Satoshi well mostly yelled it, the class went silent and the two teacher locked on the frighten looking red head.

"Nothing dear please sits down." The teacher pulled the other one outside closing the class room door behind them.

Dai stood there speechless his head racing. _Satoshis hurt badly! I have toofine him_. Dai didn't here Takeshi in the background calling him. Dai drop to his knees his best friend was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it. _Like hell there is!_ Dai jump up and push his way out the door the class watches in amazement.

"Hey young man where are you going? Come back here!" Both the teachers ran after Dai knowing they wouldn't be able to catch him, he was running way to fast. Dai sped down the hall he tried stopping but only ended up sliding pass the front doors and into the principles office.

"Excuse me but who sent you here? I'm on my lunch break so com-."

"Uh gotta go bye!" Dai quickly spun his whole body around and scramble out of the tiny office; he reaches the front doors and kicks them open. The red head was stopped by some huge lock gates that were put up a week ago he back away from the gates then ran at them he bent his knees then pop them up basically jumping right over it he landed on his feet which sting a whole lot but he had to ignore the pain. Daisuke ran to the only hospital that was on this side of town. He reach the Hooter hospital he was out of breath and struggling for words his legs tired and in pain that stung down deep into his bones he fell directly on the tile.

"Are you okay young man?" A blonde haired nurse was standing over Daisuke her pitch black eyes seem to be looking pass him,

"Satoshi-hurt-bad-had-to-come."

"I'll go get you some water please have a sat in one of these comfortable chair I'm sure it'll feel better then that hard cold ground." The Nurse race off to a near by lobby.

Daisuke got off the floor and plop into one of the comfortable chairs; the nurse had return with a cup of water.

"Please explain what's wrong this time slower."

Dai drunk down the water greedily some didn't even reach his mouth but his clothes.  
"My cousin was hurt and I have to know if he is at this hospital!"

"What is your cousin first and last name?" The nurse pulled out a clip board and jotted down the info she was given. "Alright I'll go look this up ok just wait right here." The nurse ran off to the counter.

Dai sat there his index finger tapping nervously on the rim of the chair. He could hear the nurse type harshly at the keyboard. She stop typing and walked over to Dai.

"Sorry but your cousin wasn't assign here maybe at another hospital."

"But he had to this is the only hospital in town?"

"Like I said maybe he was assign to another hospital."

Daisuke started walking home he felt weird. _No I can't give up I'll ask Satoshi daddy or Krad where he is._ Daisuke started to run over to the Hiwatari house. It only took a few minutes to reach the house because they lived so close to the hospital. Daisuke bang on the door he didn't care if Mr. Hiwatari got mad or not.

Satoshi was sleeping peacefully when he herd the loud banging on the front door. _What hell is there a fire or something? Oh well they just going to keep knocking_. Satoshi rowed over covering his head with a pillow.

Daisuke started hitting harder on the wooden door his nerves uneasy. _Come on somebody please be home._ Dai place his head on the door his hard knock turn into gentle taps. Satoshi toss and turn in his bed annoyed at the nose that echo throughout the silent house. _Hope it isn't another Jehovah witnesses.  
_

Satoshi slowly calm out of bed and walk over to the door first glancing through the peephole. He saw nobody Satoshi was just about to walk away but decided to open the door. When the door swung open Dais eyes lit up he was thinking _finally!_ Satoshi ran right into Daisuke almost tripping over him.

"What the!" Satoshi was confuse of what had tripped him until he look down only to lock his dark blue eyes with some deep red ones. Both had a look on their face as if they saw a ghost.

"Satoshi you're ok?" Daisuke was whispering so low that Satoshi could harder make out what he was saying. Daisuke tackle Satoshi with a huge embrace they both landed on the floor. "Oh god I thought you where in a coma or dead." Dai begin to sob while he laid on Satoshi which was going to be hard to explain to the neighbors, Satoshi still trying to compute what just happen it happen all to fast. Daisuke finally stop sobbing and realize that the neighbors were staring at them.

"You nasty little pricks go get a room; innocent children might see your fag fest!"

Daisuke didn't hesitate he hop off of Satoshi quickly and dust himself off he held out a hand to his motionless friend, Sato grabbed Daisuke hands and lift himself up.

"Satoshi why did you lie and say you where hurt? I don't understand?" Dai was furious with the sick joke Sato played.

Sato turn the opposite way from Dai he cross his arms to his chest.  
"Don't turn your back on me-"

"I didn't want to see you that's why I lied. I don't want to see you ever again so just leave!"

"Why Satoshi?"

"Because-"

"Because why tell me and I'll leave just tell me why!"

"Because I lo-."

"You, what say it!" Daisuke's couldn't take his eyes off of Satoshi mouth his heart ache to hear what he knew Sato was trying to say he was holding his breath. _Say it, come on say it_.

"Never mind."

Dai close his eyes and release the air that was trap in his throat. "I understand, I was foolish to think heh." Dai painfully laugh off the migraine that suddenly developed in his mind.


	6. Just Leave!

**Author's notes:** hey what's up everybody sorry I've been gone for so long but I'm back now thanks all who put up with my terrible grammar and what not, ya'll rock !  
just wanted to Thank you all hehehe…. 

**Daisuke Dairy:**  
4:45 p.m. 3-24-05

_Dear Dairy, How could I have been so stupid. To think, I actually thought Satoshi would declare his love for me he doesn't love me. Well the look on his face clearly showed there was something he had to say… Maybe he needed to fart? Why do I feel so awful? Oh yeah that's right how am I gonna tell my friends that I'm gay. Wait I'm not gay I'm with Riku. So why do I feel nothing when we kiss. Oh god I kiss…Satoshi… It had so much tongue my head feel as if its going too exploded!_

**Chapter 6** "Just leave!"

**D**aisuke was setting at his desk in class bored as ever it's been a few days sense he saw Satoshi and it was slowly killing him. He hadn't ate for those few day and only slept instead of doing his normal activities.

"Mr. Niwa is you alright? You look a little pale," asked Mrs. Young, her tone unsure and worried.

Daisuke gaze over at her blankly before turning his head the opposite way and laying it on the hard cold surface of his wooden desk. The red head wasn't feeling too good lately; Riku who was sitting a few rows down from him was starting to worry that he might commit suicide or something. Mrs. Young gentle place her hand on Daisuke shoulder and then her other hand on Daisuke's forehead she was starting to worry. His head was burning up and his red locks drench with sweat.

"Daisuke do you need a pass to the nurses office?"

"No I'm okay, really I am mom."

"Daisuke I'm not you mom this is Mrs. Young."

"Okay?" Daisuke gaze at the teacher once again before closing his eyes and passing out.

The class gasps in shock they thought he died. Riku hopped out of her seat she ran over to where Daisuke laid the teacher took a few steps back before running to her desk and calling the hospital. The class was gathering over the pass out red head, they all stared at him holding their breaths, as the teacher tried to calm them.

Daisuke was in a state of Unconsciousness all he could remember when he woke up was that his family was huddle over him like curious children. The red head let out a slight painful groan then buried his throbbing head in a soft folly pillow he was happy to see his family but their staring was annoying him, like they where burning holes through his body with their bush baby eyes.

"Daisuke sweetie you're finally awake! I thought you were in a coma or something," wailed Emiko. She plug into Daisuke's bed throwing her hands around the red head shoulders, coughing the life out of him.

**

* * *

**

**S**atoshi was setting in the living room of his home eating some ice cream and watching T.V. his weekend was almost up. He'll have to go back to school and face those two knuckle heads, Satoshi place another spoon full of strawberry ice cream and swallow it. This was the greatest week he had ever had he didn't have to think about seeing Daisuke or Riku on this little vacation of his, so he enjoyed ever waking minute of it.

"You know when dad finds out you been ditching he's going to have and osier," complain Krad he hated coming home and seeing his younger brother lodging on the couch leaving stacks of dishes and a trial of messes ever where.

"So what is dad going to do arrest me? I get straight A's it's not like I'm missing anything."

"Oh grow up! The only reason you're ditching is because that red head won't return your feelings what a total wimp you are running away like a complete weakling!" Snap Krad he wasn't the least bit amuse with the look he was getting from Satoshi.

"What would you do if Dark didn't return your feelings?"

"Duh that's easy I'll Columbine the school!"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm serious I'll kill Dark and everybody who gets in my way!"

Satoshi shook his head side to side for some reason he knew his brother would say something stupid like that, after all he is a whack job in progress. The atmosphere started to grow heavy Krad and Satoshi never lasted this long underneath the same room usually one of them was out doing something, but today they were having a family BOUNDING. They both gave each other angry glances Satoshi finally took a deep breath he had lost the battle of the minds. He was going to go outside and take a long stroll.

"You win Krad you pompous ass!" Scold Satoshi.

"About damn time seeing your ugly ass was driving me crazy!"

"Me ugly HA, you should take a look in the mirror. Now that's ugly."

Krad toss some of his hair to the side he open his eye's and release a breath clearly something was on his mind maybe he was trying to be brotherly for once.

"You know that little red head has a thing for you trust me," empathy lingered in his tone, his golden eye's looked truly genuine. Satoshi glance over at Krad the whole time he lived with this stranger, the same stranger was actually showing emotion terse him nonetheless. Krad narrowed his eyes he quickly scowls at Satoshi, Krad defenses where back up full force!

"Look you go to his house and just spill the beans. That'll do all of us a favor."

"Maybe you could be right. Or yet how about if I put voodoo spell on him to make him fall head over heals for me!" Before anyone of them could glare at each other they herd a knock at the door. Krad ran over to answer it, it was like a seen from a horror film, a fat man standing at they door with wild flowers cuff in one hand. The man blush when he saw Krad glare down at him, the man stretch out his arm noticeable he was trying to give the bouquet of flowers to Krad. Krad just had to smile softly at this fat man for his bravery. Without warning Krad slammed the door in the fat guys face.

"Who was that?"

"Jehovah's witness."

"Well I'm going to take your advice and leave now."

Satoshi walked out the door he had nothing more to say, well probably a lot more but he had no time he wanted to get away from that, stuck up, arrogant, conceded pompous ass. **(My oh my is Krad talented or what)**

**

* * *

**

**D**aisuke was home with his loving family, and he hated ever freaking second they we're noise, bouncing off the walls likechildren with ADD. Daisuke would normally smile and set back to watch the busyness that surround him but he just wanted some Peace and quite!

"EVERBODY JUST SHUT UP YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY," Cried a usuallycalm red head. Both index finger squeeze at his temples.

Dark couldn't help but glare over at Daisuke, who did the same. Dark walked over to Daisuke he was going to cough the living daylights out of this boy, but Emiko had walk inside with her arms full of clean, dry, folded clothes. Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke shoulder.

"Oh cousin I was so worried. Oh how I love you," Dark squeeze tightly hoping Daisuke shoulders would crack, Snapple, and pop.

Emiko smile and dash out of the room, she had more clothes to fold. Daisuke pried off Darks tightly buried fingers that poked into Daisuke's skin.

"Dark I hate you. You know that!" scowled Daisuke

"Join the club I got jackets," Joked Dark.

"Oh real funny," Daisuke lowered his head so Dark wouldn't see him smiling.

"Why are you hiding your face? Is my little cousin trying to hide the fact that he enjoys my jokes?"

"Don't push it!"

Daisuke climb to his feet he was about to go to the bathroom but for some reason he just stood there staring at the wall. Some weird thoughts had penetrated his mind of him and Satoshi kissing in the schools hallway. _What where the hell did that come from?_ Daisuke was snap back to reality when a hand was place upon his shoulders.

"You know Daisuke you should tell Satoshi how you feel umm because your eh," Dark was blushing he closed his eyes and pointed his finger to Daisuke's pants.

Daisuke glance down a wild blush spread across his face, "I'm going to the bathroom n-"

"Yeah you should do that." Darks voice was shaky but he kept nodding his head he thought if he kept doing that the image would fade away.

Satoshi was walking down the street he was feeling really good for some reason maybe he was happy that he was getting out of the house. Satoshi was looking around trying to take in his surrounds he didn't see a figure running at him.

"Satoshi I'm so glade to see you something awful has happen with Daisuke!" A hysterical brunette was standing in front of him her eye's filled with tears, "Daisuke he passed out in class he really hasn't been doing to good this whole week. Please come with me we have to go see how he is doing!"

"Riku calm down I'm sure he's okay." Satoshi said it so coldly, that's Riku thought he was another person.

"No, hello if you pass out that doesn't mean your okay! What's wrong with you Satoshi? Daisuke isn't feeling good and you seem to not care!" Riku had tears in her voice, she grab onto Satoshi's shoulders tightly and shake him.

"Of curse I care for Daisuke-"

"Well you sure aren't acting like it" Satoshi peer at Riku through his glasses, he bite his bottom lip and took a deep breath, "Okay Riku I'll come with you but only if you promise to never touch me again."

Riku's eyes lit up, "Deal."

Satoshi followed behinds Riku who was speed walking. Sato wonder why he was going to Daisuke's house he was only going to see Riku and Daisuke kissing and hugging each other. The mental image made his skin crawl.

Daisuke was washing his hands in the bathroom sink when he hears the loud knocking. Emiko had yelled 'she got it' but Daisuke ran down stairs. He was a little curious to see who was trying to bust his door down.

Emiko smile at the two teens standing outside her porch she happily let them come inside. The red head held his breath when he saw Satoshi coming inside. _I can't believe my mom let Satoshi inside. If grandpa knew he'll shit himself._

"Daisuke sweeties your friends are here to check up on you!" Emiko had goofiness' in her voice that made the two teens raise their eyebrows.

The red head back up the stairs hoping they wouldn't look his way, but Dark had came between him and his path.

"Auntie here he is!" Called Dark, who smile at the glaring red head

Riku smirk at Daisuke, who gave her a fake smile. She didn't notice it she was to happy thathe was okay.

Satoshi gaze over to where Dark called from, he then lowered his gaze to Daisuke. Daisuke look at Satoshi, his cheeks beginning to burn. Dark grab Daisuke by the wrist forcing him over to his guests Daisuke try to pull away but Dark had a tight grip. The three teens stared at each other awkwardly.

"Umm hey you guys. I'm glade you came to check up on me." The red head blush slightly he felt a little weird being in the same room with these two.

"I'm glade your okay you scared me a little there."

"Sorry I guess it had something to do with all these testes coming up." Satoshi cross his arms over his chest, those two where making him suck! Daisuke could read the blue haired boys body language.

"Umm thanks for coming Satoshi I high appreciated."

"Your welcome, I hope your not going to get sick again because you black out a lot and lucky this time I didn't have to carry you." tease Satoshi.** (What he really was saying: I want you here and now)**

"Well sorry that I black out a lot maybe low blood sugar?" **(What he really was saying: Come and get it big boy)**

Emiko could read between the lines she grabbed Riku by the wrist and gentle glided her to the kitchen.

"Riku can you please help me with some girl stuff? Daisuke I'm stealing your girlfriend for a moment okay."

Riku didn't have time to respond she was being drag away. Dark had already run up stairs.

Daisuke glance at his feet he didn't know what to say. Satoshi walked closer to Daisuke, who step back until he was trap between Satoshi and the wall.  
"You know something Daisuke I was happy when you came to check up on me, when you herd I was hurt."

"Well you're my friend and all I had to."

Satoshi frown at that word Friend he stops within a few inches in front of Daisuke who looked like a scared rabbit. Satoshi smiled then back away he turn to the door and was about to leave but Daisuke had suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"I want you to," The red head said it with lust in his tone.

Satoshi grin a little he pulled from Daisuke's grasps, gentle cursing the red heads blushing cheeks he lend in until his lips were by Daisuke ear, "What if Riku sees?" Satoshi really could care less, but he was curious to know what Dai's answer would be.

"Then she can watch." Daisuke had said it without truly thinking it was automatically.  
Satoshi smiled and ever so gentle kissed Daisuke on his forehead. Dai closed his eyes he craves to feel Satoshi's lips upon his. Satoshi slowly moved his lips to the Daisuke's right cheek. The red heads arms had locked at his side, he bite his bottom lip in anticipation. At that brief moment the little red head was some place far away from his sorrows he wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore. Satoshi withdraw suddenly, he saw Dark standing there his hand cuff over his mouth.

Dark slowly removed his hand placing it at his side, "And I thought I was kinky!" Tease Dark

Daisuke open his eyes and glared over at his violet haired cousin, "How long have you been there?"

"Ewww long enough to see you two get down. I mean come on now, Riku is here you know. What happen if it was her who caught you instead of me?"

Daisuke took a deep breath he was annoyed at the fact that Dark was making him feel guilty how could something so wrong feel so right? Satoshi closed his eyes and smirk he new in the pit of his stomach, Daisuke was still confuse with his sexuality maybe even scared.  
It took a moment for Dark's words to sink in 'What happen if it was her who caught you instead of me'. Satoshi angrily grabbed Daisuke's by the shoulders forcing the shorter boy to gaze into his deep blue eyes.

"I see your still confuse so for now on we'll just-be-friends." Sato's words provoke something deep within Daisuke who narrow his eyes, "No," Stated Daisuke.

"Pardon?" Satoshi question unaware of what was in store.

Daisuke felt a rage far too angry to push aside, "No we can't just-be-friends. I don't know if you forgot that day at school we made out. You kiss me again and now you want to be just friends! I think you should just leave." Daisuke had turned around so his back is facing Satoshi; the angry red head was on the verge of tears. The taller teen was hoping this wasn't the end; he wasn't ready for it to end not now not ever.  
The blue haired teen walked close to Daisuke, he wrapped his slender arms around Daisuke waist, burying his face into Daisuke's back shoulder his large frame glasses tumbling to the soft carpet underneath.

"Only someone who cared would scold me the way you did," Stated Satoshi his grip getting tighter clearly from the pain he harbored, "That is why I.." Satoshi pause could he spill the beams. What if he was rejected what if?

Daisuke eyes widen was he going to hear what he was afraid yet thrilled to hear?

* * *

**Author's notes: This time I wont take so long to update again sorry peace out!**


	7. You're all I need

**Chapter 7** "You're all I want."

**A/N:Thank you all for reading my story i'm so sorry it took so long 2 write chapter 7 I hope you enjoy.**

_With all of this I know now everything inside of my head. It all just goes to show how nothing I know changes me at all again I wait for this to change instead to tear the world in two another night with her but I'm always wanting you **(use me holly come on and use me) **_

_we know where we go _

**_(use me holly come on and use me) _**

_we go where we know _

_With all of this I feel now everything inside of me heart It all just seems to be how nothing I feel pulls me at all again I wait for this to pull apart to break my time in two another night with her but I'm always wanted you **(use me holly come on and use me) **_

_we know where we go _

**_(use me holly come on and use me) _**

_we go where we know_

_She's all I need _

_She's all I dream _

_She's all I'm always wanting _

_She's all I need _

_She's all I dream _

_She's all I'm always wanting You…. _

_I'm always wanting You…_  
** Blink 182 "All of this"**

Emiko was in the kitchen with the confuse looking Riku, trying desperately to make conversation but all she was coming up with was nothing, and the silence between the two was becoming awkward.

"Umm Mrs. Niwa can I go back in there with Daisuke, I've really been worried." Riku's voice was dangerously low, and Emiko almost didn't catch it. Luckily it was silent in the kitchen.

Emiko gave Riku a Weary smile and nod; she glanced over at door that led to the living room. "S-sure dear go ahead…" Emiko felt sorry for the little brunette. She turned back around staring out of the kitchen window that looked overher garden outside._ I wonder what my son's going to do now._ She thought, shaking her head.

Riku took one last glance at Emiko. From what she knew Daisuke's mom was always so giddy and hyper but she was acting different it seem like everybody knew something except for her. Riku sighed placing the palm of her hand in the middle of the door surface pushing it softlyopen.

* * *

Satoshi felt the words die in his throat, he could feel the heat building upin his cheeks and ears. He coughed to clear the forming lump in his throat.

Daisuke couldn't help but look eager his brownish-red eyes wide, and his ears waiting in anticipation. _Come on what is it that you want to tell me._ Daisuke griped tightly to the end of his shirt.

Satoshi's lips parted slightly raveling a few of his pearly whites, "Daisuke I uh I…" Satoshi lower his head feeling his hands starting to shake and embarrassment building up quickly. Satoshi coughed once more.

"Spit it out man!" Cried Dark, he was growing impatient like his cousin.

"I-love-you-Daisuke." Satoshi blurted out rather quickly to get it over with. Satoshi cocked his head to the side; he didn't want to see Daisuke's expression thinking it might be of disgust.

Daisuke gasp and covered his mouth with both hands, tearing threatening to come streaming down his blushing cheeks. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach and his heart felt like it was on fire.

Dark placed and hand over his chest it was just so adorable he want so badly to go _'Awww_'. Hell would have to freeze for him to admit that out loud. Instead he did the complete opposite. "About damn time!" He yelled, and with thatdashed up the stairs leading to his bedroom.

Riku was just stepping inside ofthe cozyliving room, when she spotted her upset looking boyfriend with both hands over his mouth, looking like he is going to burst into tears, atany second. Riku reacted on instincts and ran over to her boyfriend's side.

"Daisuke are you okay what's wrong?" Riku demanded more than asked. She had both hands on Daisuke's shoulders lightly squeezing them to get his attention. His now glimmer eyes locked with hers and he slowly removed his hands from his mouth.

"Are you okay Daisuke? Please answer me… Please." Riku pleaded, she was still squeezing his shoulders but the grip got tighter.

Daisuke snapped out of his daze and glance back over to where Satoshi was standing, but the blue haired teen was long gone.

"Where is Satoshi?"

The confuse brunette frown a little but forced a weak smile on her face. She cuffed his creamy cheek to get the redhead to look at her.

"What's going on? Why do I feel like everybody is hiding something from me?" Riku's voice was shaky with pain and fear.

Daisuke this time really looked at Riku he wrapped his arms around her shoulders giving her and reinsuring hug.

The now sobbing brunette buried her face into the nook of Daisuke's shoulder; he rubbed his fingers through her silky brown locks, trying to sooth her. Daisuke felt so weird inside. Satoshi _loved _him and he couldn't wait to meet up with him and tell him how he felt.

"Hey Riku tell you what, tomorrow we'll go to the movies okay."

Riku peer up at Daisuke her worries all forgotten at the mention of the movies. When she smiled this time it was truly genuine and she nodded her head, wiping the tears that blurred her vision,with the back of her hand. Daisuke smirked at her then glanced back at the front door, wondering why Satoshi left.

* * *

Satoshi was stumbling around outside. He felt so stupid for telling Daisuke how he felt. He should have never told him. All Satoshi wanted to do was get far away from that 'damn' house.

He wanted to just be left alone at the moment it was all too much, pouring your heart out to somebody and they don't say anything that canreally make a person feel pretty stupid.

His droopy eyes spotted and old park bench where he could have time to consider what to do now.

He plopped down on the old wooden bench, peering through his frames at the gravel oath beneath him. _I guess I should feel a little better that I finally told Daisuke how I feel. __Who knows it could have been worst he could have actually said something!_ Satoshi tried to convince himself that everything was okay. He let out a frustrated huff before letting his mind wander.

The blue haired teen herd the faint sound of footsteps, but he paid it no mind he was to busy sulking.

"Hey little boy you want some candy." Somebody barked out.

Satoshi darted up from his seat on the bench swirling around to see who the hell was behind him. His deep blue eyes locked with some dark brown ones.

"Takeshi? What the hell-"

"I saw you wandering around like a lost puppy, so I decided to come and see what was wrong with ya." Takeshi seemed to be taking more to himself then to the teen across from him.

"Well now you saw me, and now you can go please." Satoshi said flatly. He cross his arms in front of his chest, cocking his head to the side he was piss off just from seeing Takeshi. The kid was so freaking annoying to him.

"Well damn sorry to piss off _prince _asshole." Takeshi retorted, back in a bitter tone. He couldn't hold back theurge from stickinghis tongue out, which was far better than giving Satoshi the birdie.

"Look Takeshi I don't feel like arguing today it's pointless. Go bug somebody else." Satoshi informed in his usual monotone way, looking completely bored with the other boy.

"Whatever jackass let me leave the jackass alone before the jackass gets piss. Oh wait you already are piss oh my I'm so sorry please don't hurt me." Takeshi said in a sarcastic manner. Takeshi shot Satoshi a cocky smile.

"You better hurry up you might miss a good story. You reporter wannabe! Oh wait your just as pathetic as your drunken father, where is he now Takeshi? Doing a report on kittens stuck in trees." Satoshi said in a mocking tone, he gave a slight bitter laugh.

Takeshi grin quickly vanish, both hand balled into fist shaking from rage, his knuckles where white and his left eyebrow started twitching.

"What's wrong Takeshi? Hit you where it hurts."

"Fuck you Satoshi, I hope you fucking rot in hell you bastard!" Takeshi spat, before storming off.

Satoshi stared off in the direction where the other teen was heading. Before he let out a sigh and collapse on the bench. Damn he felt terrible.

* * *

"Eh Riku, I'm going to go to bed I'm kind of sleepy, I'll call you later okay?" Daisuke said through a yawn, stretching his arms.

"Okay, you better not forget to call me either." Riku warned while placing her index finger on the tip of Daisuke's button nose. Before she turned around and walked out the front door, giving him a slight wave.

Dai waited a couple of minutes before he went off looking for Satoshi. Daisuke felt a little odd he was going to confess his feelings to Satoshi and what then? What was he going to do about Riku? Did he still love her? Or was it just friendship he was feeling between them? Daisuke placed both fingers at his temples he'd gone and gave himself a migraine again.

Daisuke peered down at his all white Nikes deep in thought. He didn't notice a curtain somebody trying to flag him down.

"HEY HEY DAISUKE HEY!"

Daisuke was barely glancing up when he felt somebody tackle him from behind. The redhead's face came in contact with the cold hard concrete. The pain exploded all throughout his small figure. When it subsided he turned around glaring daggers at who ever did that. The glaring didn't last long when he realize it was Takeshi.

"What did you do that for?" Daisuke asked a little dazed and confuse.

"I'm sorry man I didn't mean to tackle you that hard it's just that I was so mad and I…" Takeshi's voice trailed off.

"Why are you mad?" Daisuke asked while slowly climbing to his feet.

"Well your friend Satoshi was being his normal cheerful self again." Takeshi said between greeted teeth.

"What where did you see him at, Where!" Daisuke cried he had Takeshi by the collar of his shirt, yelling in his face.

"Uh… last time I checked he was at the park."

"Really thanks Takeshi got to go be I'll explain later!" Daisuke called, while he was running down the street waving, to his confuse looking friend.

Daisuke ran fast hoping. No praying he didn't miss Satoshi. The heavens must have answered his prays, because there lying on the park bench he saw a sight that made his heart melt. "Satoshi." He whispered.

The taller teen looked sleep his head was resting on the armrest of the bench and his legs where spread out on the park bench to keep other people from setting next to him. Daisuke stopped a few feet away from Satoshi. The now weary redhead hesitantly walked closer hoping not to startle him. He leaned over Satoshi before flicking the nose of the taller boy. The taller teen jumped up startling the redhead.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi whispered, while rubbing his eyes underneath his frames...

"Yup in the flesh." Daisuke sat on Satoshi lap wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck, lacing his fingers together.

Satoshi's eyes grew wide.

"Daisuke I mmph-"

Before he knew it Daisuke connected his lips with Satoshi's it was just a little peck, but it meant so much.

"I feel the same way I want to be with you, I love you Satoshi"  
Sato wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist pulling him closer, their forehead slowly touching. Both males breathes grew deeper with want.

"Daisuke are you sure you want this?" Satoshi had concern in his voice and he pulled away from Daisuke.

But the redhead arms that where around Satoshi's neck wouldn't let him go any further, and he slowly leaned forward this time planting a more aggressive kiss on Satoshi's waiting lips. Satoshi's tongue slowly came out; he lightly brushed his tongue against Daisuke's lushes' bottom lip coaxing the redhead to open his mouth, who immediately obeyed letting Satoshi gain accesses in his hot wet cavern. Daisuke let out a soft moan, his arms pulling Satoshi closer. This was music to Satoshi's ears making him grip tighter to Daisuke's waist. Daisuke gasp while there tongue stroked each others. Daisuke wrapped his legs around Satoshi's waist, causing Satoshi's breath to hitch in his throat.

"Mammy look those two boys are kissing." Said a confuse looking little girl.

"Mina get your ass over here now!" Called her angry looking other, she grabbed her daughter giving the two boys a disgusted look before walking off.

Daisuke pulled away from Satoshi, blushing.

"Uh Satoshi maybe we should cool it down a bit we are in a park after all."

Satoshi nodded before placing light kisses on Daisuke forehead and nose he travel down to Daisuke's jaw bone, coxing the shorter teen to giving him better accuses to his neck, Daisuke leaned his head back closing his reddish-brown eyes when he felt Satoshi moist breath touch the tender flesh of his neck. Satoshi's eager tongue flick out ready to taste that creamy color skin just begging to be licked.

The second Sato's tongue came in contact with Dai's neck. The redhead had shivers go up his spine, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning again.  
"Hmmm Satoshi that feels g-good." Daisuke purred.

Satoshi chuckle at that he'd never herd Daisuke purr before it kind of gave him a hard on. Of course Daisuke felt the sudden bundle, blushing a whole lot from it.

"Maybe we should go some where private?" Daisuke asked while tilting his head.

"Uh o-okay." Satoshi choked out, he felt like this might be a dream. No way wasDaisuke and he actually going to… Satoshi swallowed hard, as the duo got up from the park bench they both glance at each other smiling, both nervous of what is going to happen next. Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand as they slowly walked down the gravel path out of the park…

* * *

**Author's ending notes:** Okay my plot is moving around really smoothly so I hope ya'll enjoyed thank you for read. **Chapter 8** going to be a spicy! 


End file.
